MAY I FEEL by Tragedyneverends in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/PÓS 699 - Com todas as fibras de seu corpo, alma e espírito, ela o amava.


**MAY I FEEL**

* * *

AUTORA: JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

TÍTULO TRADUZIDO: Posso sentir.

TRADUTORA: LOVEKINGSLAYER

BETA: GABELOST

SHIPPER: Sasusaku

CENSURA: M

SINOPSE: Com todas as fibras de seu corpo, alma e espírito, ela o amava.

* * *

NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

DISCLAYMER: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonix, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

 **MAY I FEEL**

Posso sentir? disse ele  
Vou pensar disse ela  
Só uma vez disse ele  
É engraçado disse ela

Posso tocar? disse ele  
Quanto? disse ela  
Bastante disse ele  
Por que não? disse ela

Vamos disse ele  
Não tão longe disse ela  
Quanto é muito longe? disse ele  
Onde você está disse ela

Posso ficar? disse ele  
De que jeito? disse ela  
Desse jeito disse ele  
Se você beijar disse ela

Posso me mudar? disse ele  
É amor? disse ela  
Se você assim deseja disse ele  
Mas você está matando disse ela

Mas é vida disse ele  
Mas sua mulher disse ela  
Agora disse ele  
Ai disse ela

Excelente disse ele  
Não pare disse ela  
Oh não! disse ele  
Vai devagar disse ela

Gozou? disse ele  
Uhmmm disse ela  
Você é divina! disse ele  
Você é meu! disse ela

 **e.e. cummings**

* * *

Cercada por pequenas estrelas, a lua cheia pendurada no alto do céu. Era uma bela esfera que emitia a luz prateada que se derramava pela janela, se espalhando por todo o chão. A luz dava ao quarto escuro e silencioso uma atmosfera etérea.

Sakura sentava na cama, as pernas dobradas debaixo de si, como ela já havia feito diversas vezes antes. Exceto que, desta vez, seus olhos não derramavam lágrimas salgadas, seu coração não estava carregado com tristeza e saudade, e em suas mãos, ao invés da fotografia do seu time, estavam outro par de mãos: grandes, quentes, masculinas, dedos ásperos e com cicatrizes, mas as palmas tão suaves como a pele de seu rosto.

Na frente dela, sentado na mesma posição, estava seu Sasuke-kun.

Ele era real, ele estava vivo, ele estava bem – ele era ele.

Ela mal conseguia distinguir a forma dele sob a luz do luar. Mas ela tinha visto ele antes, quando o encontrou nos portões da aldeia, o recepcionou com um abraço apertado e sussurros de "eu te amo, senti saudades e fico feliz que esteja de volta". Ela percebeu o quanto ele cresceu, não só fisicamente – apesar da fineza de suas características, sua altura e comprimento do cabelo serem impossíveis de passarem despercebidos – mas havia mudado dentro de si também. Ela podia ver em seus olhos escuros: a mudança, a redenção. Isto a fez abraçá-lo ainda mais forte.

Aqueles olhos estavam encarando ela novamente. Eles quase não se desviavam, na verdade, era quase como se ele estivesse devorando cada parte dela. Mas agora, eles refletiam algo diferente de momentos atrás: não apenas as palavras não ditas que ela conhecia – e ela sempre saberia, porque era desta maneira que ela era Sakura e ele era Sasuke, e eles eram eles mesmos – sentimentos reprimidos ... que estavam prestes a emergir a qualquer instante.

Os dedos dela apertaram os dele, e ele retribuiu da mesma maneira.

"Posso tocar?"

Embora ela tenha o olhado perplexamente, ela sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer, e sua garganta secou com a excitação.

Com um murmúrio suave, ela questionou "Tocar quanto?"

Ele se livrou do aperto das mãos dela para apoiar suas mãos no colchão, nos dois lados dos quadris dela. Lentamente, ele inclinou-se, perto e mais perto, até que seus lábios tocaram os dela.

"Muito."

Ela soltou um gemido quando ele fechou a distância entre eles e esmagou seus lábios contra os dela.

.

Ela o amava.

Com todas as fibras de seu corpo, alma e espírito, ela o amava. Ela poderia morrer com ele – por ele. Ela teria feito qualquer coisa, absolutamente e inquestionavelmente, para vê-lo sorrir genuinamente, para saber que ele estava bem e são com o mundo, para dar a ele dias muito mais felizes, aqueles que ele merecia.

Ela o amava, e antes disso, confiava nele. Ele era o seu primeiro e único, seu primeiro e o último também. Mas ele era tão, tão importante – isto era tão importante – que ela estava tão nervosa como nunca estivera em sua vida inteira.

Ele estava em cima dela, beijando-a fervorosamente. Seus membros e línguas entrelaçados, quase indistinguíveis um do outro. Ela podia provar, cheirar e sentir toda a presença dele nela. Seus batimentos irregulares eram sentidos até mesmo nos cantos mais íntimos de sua anatomia.

A mão solitária dele se esgueirou por dentro da blusa dela, fazendo-a estremecer com o frio.

"Não tão longe", ela sussurrou entre beijos leves. Seus quadris queimavam e se derretiam, o calor fluindo através de seu corpo, como lava em suas veias.

"Quanto é tão longe?"

Mas ele não a deixou responder, com seus beijos se aprofundando mais uma vez, roubando a respiração e o nervosismo dela.

.

Respirando pesadamente, ela assistiu enquanto ele desenterra sua face de dentro das pernas dela. Os lábios dele, cobertos com seus fluidos, brilhando sob a luz da lua. Mas eles não estavam mais brilhantes que seus olhos: dois diamantes negros que podiam se transformar em vermelho e lavanda quando queriam. Nada estava mais brilhante, nem mesmo a lua.

Languidamente, ele se arrastou para cima, esfregando seu corpo no dela. A sensação de seus corpos nus tocando-se não fez com a cabeça dela parasse de girar com a luxúria. Uma vez que estavam face a face, ele abaixou sua cabeça e começou a plantar beijos molhados no colo dela. Ela afundou suas unhas nos ombros dele e abriu suas pernas para ele.

Quando ela o sentiu pressionar sua entrada, ele parou para olhá-la nos olhos. Silenciosamente, ele pediu permissão. Acenando uma vez, ela a deu.

Ela se tornou dele com uma única e rápida investida.

.

"Posso ficar ... desse jeito?"

Com as testas pressionadas juntas, ele lhe deu um beijo casto.

Quando ela não respondeu – ela não conseguiria, na verdade – ele perguntou novamente: "Posso me mover?"

Deixando um suspiro pesado escapar, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar sereno dele.

Em vez de dar-lhe uma resposta, ela começou a mover seus quadris.

.

"Isto é amor?"

O que nó fizemos – nós fizemos amor, certo Sasuke-kun? Não foi só uma transa. Não foi apenas alivio de stress ou satisfação de desejos. Nós não somos apenas jovens cheios de hormônios. Nós estamos... nós estamos apaixonados. Não estamos?

Ainda tentando recuperar a respiração, deitado ao lado dela, ele a olhou com surpresa.

Ele queria perguntar a ela como ela poderia duvidar disso, duvidar dele.

Ao invés disso, ele disse, "Se você está dizendo."

Foi à vez de ela ser pega de surpresa – se perguntando por que ele duvidaria, se ele duvidaria dela.

Entretanto, ela pegou o rosto dele sem suas mãos e o beijou com admiração.

Entre os dois, não era necessárias palavras, nunca foram. Apenas ações. Ações eram suficientes. Eles foram assim por anos.

.

"Não pare," ela ofegou, enquanto pulava em cima dele.

Ele não poderia. Nem por todo o ouro e poder do mundo. Ele preferiria morrer a parar.

Ainda assim, ele tinha que parar. Ele estava prestes a explodir. Ele precisava g-

"Oh, não", ele grunhiu, o ritmo de seus quadris se tornando errático, e então ele passou a mão entre seus corpos e a esfregou como fizera com a língua momentos antes.

Pouco tempo depois, gemendo alto, ela caiu sobre ele, permitindo que a espiral dentro dele se liberasse enfim.

.

O sol estava nascendo e eles estavam caindo no sono.

"Você é divina," disse ele.

"Você é meu," disse ela.

* * *

 **TRANSLATOR'S NOTE:** Once again I want to say thank you to Jade, this wonderful author who gave me her trust, and it's also a adorable person to talk. I can't describe how much you're important to me, girl! AND WE WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Mais uma vez eu gostaria de agradecer à Jade, esta incrível autora que me cedeu sua confiança, e também é uma pessoa adorável para se conversar. Eu não consigo descrever o quanto você é importante para mim, garota. E NÓS IREMOS AFUNDAR COM ESTE NAVIO!

*Foge dos tomates e objetos lançados*

Sim, eu sei que lhes prometi uma one shot por mês e desapareci, mas nos últimos meses tanta coisa aconteceu, tivemos o lançamento do gaiden, num primeiro instante foi um tapa com luva na face no fandom SS, e inclusive eu não estava tão animada depois daquele 23/04.

Muita água passou embaixo daquela ponte e inclusive ainda há de passar, e cá estou eu com a volta das traduções.

 **Novidades virão por ai!**

Algumas pessoas já sabem do que se trata, mas se você está curioso/a sobre elas, passe a seguir meu perfil aqui no FF.

E mais uma vez, Gabriela, muito obrigada, eu sei que na minha atual situação eu só vou te conseguir pagar com tradução e betagem pela sua ajuda!

 **Dedico esta One Shot para as Devassas e Najas do meu coração. Vocês são demais!**

Kisses and show me your Love!


End file.
